wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Category talk:Blog posts
Wings of Fire is my favorite series ever, and I am so happy that now I have this account and can introduce others to Wings of Fire too! Ok, I know that sounded really Sunny-excited, but just go with it.Glory+DeathbringerForever (talk) 23:05, April 15, 2015 (UTC) I am doing a "Companion Book" thing for my Enlgish class and I chose Wings of Fire: Escaping Peril for my book. Basicly, we talk about our book. We also have to create "fan-fiction". We make a scene that could've existed, or tell the story from a different point a veiw. I dicided to re-right Chapter 17 from Ruby's point a view but I am not sure if I captured the "Ruby-ness". I would like some help revising it. Warning: This contains spoilers for Escaping Peril! The only thing that Ruby could think was: Protect Cliff. Even if Scarlet kills me, which she probably will, I want Cliff to be far away from the poisonous salamander mother is. Peril’s erie blue eyes looked up at Scarlet, with a new look in her eyes-hatred. She only saw this look a few times in Peril, one of the times when she banned Peril out of the SkyWing kingdom. Had Ruby done the right thing? Now with this hatred inside of Peril, Peril could easily kill Ruby to prove her loyalty to Scarlet, or mother can be extra-”thrilling” and force Peril to kill Cliff. Peril lowered her claws and started walk towards Scarlet. “You stay away from me.” Mother hissed with a flash of fear in her eyes. Ruby was surprised that not only her mother was scared, but that she verbally announced it. “You hear me? I’m your queen, remember?” Scarlet continued in a stern, but scared voice. “You are my champion. You do what I tell you to do.” “Not anymore.” Said Scarlet’s former champion before reaching towards the scarred queen. Scarlet surprisingly backed away with a yelp, wings flaring. Mother wasn’t the dragon to be scared of anything; but this dragon, standing feet away from her, would gladly kill Scarlet with the touch of a talon, or brush of a tail. “Have you ever wondered what it felt like? What you made me do to all those dragons?” Peril hissed. “Because it’s over now. You are the last dragon I will ever kill.” Something told Ruby that this was wrong. Peril should not be the one to kill Scarlet. This isn’t how this should end. With a dragon killing the Queen, and then the coward rising to power. “Wait,” Ruby managed to get out. “Peril, stop.” Half of her told her that Peril would stop at nothing to kill Scarlet, let alone a dragon who forced her out of her own tribe. Surprisingly, Peril spread out her wings and turned to Ruby “Yes, your majesty?” she said to Ruby. “Don’t kill her,” Ruby said, moving her son to a safer place. “You shouldn’t have to. This is my fight.” I’m not only doing this because it is the right thing to do, but because I want to keep everybody safe from her, especially Cliff. I also want revenge to whatever she might’ve done to Tourmaline. Besides, if I lose, then Peril can kill Scarlet for me and/or protect Cliff. “Queen Scarlet of the SkyWings,” Ruby said, heart beating rapidly. “I hereby challenge you to a duel for the throne and kingdom.” Someone gasped. Ruby never imagined those words coming out of her mouth. “You don’t have to do that,” said one of the guards, most likely Sparrow. “You are the queen we want, Queen Ruby. Just order us to kill her for you.” “Or me,” Peril offered. “Order me to do it.” Ruby shook her head. “I want to take my throne the right way, the way I should have done before if I hadn’t been such a coward. I’m going to follow SkyWing tradition, and when I win, no one will be able to question my position anymore.” Ruby hoped that the last part will be true, mother had already killed Ruby’s grandmother, all three of her sisters, and eleven of Scarlet’s foolish daughters who died at their mother’s talons. Scarlet chuckled, more smoke coming out of her snout. “When you win? How thrillingly hilarious. After all the challengers I’ve killed, you think you can stand any chance at all? My mousy daughter who can barely speak in a room with more than two other dragons in it?” Ruby’s blood boiled with hatred. “Let’s find out.” Ruby said, flexing her claws. “Maybe I’m not who you think I am.” Scarlet laughed, and laughed, laughed some more, and a little more. Peril looked extremely annoyed. “Very well,” she cried finally after ages of laughing. “I accept your challenge. Come at me, daughter.” Ruby’s talons clenched. She was going to die. Then another thought crossed her mind. Scarlet might launch an attack on Cliff instead to see her suffer. She looked at Peril. She seemed like the best dragon to have as a bodyguard, and if Scarlet even tried to hurt Cliff, then Peril would easily singe her wings. Ruby looked at Peril’s erie blue eyes, trying to send a mental message. “I’ll protect Cliff,” Peril said to her. “No matter what happens.” “Thank you,” said Ruby. “To the arena then.” Scarlet growled. After much arguing of were to fight, they settled on the rooftop. The rest was a blur of fighting. Ruby never felt so much pain in her life. Her neck and back had already had a long, painful, bleeding gashes. Eventually Peril came over. She was most likely going to kill Scarlet herself. “Don’t interfere.” Ruby gasped. “I have to win this myself.” “I know-but it’s not a fair fight right now. Don’t move” Peril reached out and crushed Ruby’s dangling earring pendent between two of her claws. The earring crashed to the ground as a small pile of ash. “Why did you do that?” Ruby cried. “That was a present from my sist-from-I have a-” A strange feeling filled Ruby. First a searing pain. Then she felt her muscles grow and her scales stretch. Then, memories flooding into her brain. “What in the sun…” Ruby trailed off. Her talons were sharper, her scales were a dark orange instead of red. Not only she was stronger, she looked stronger. Even all of her wounds had vanished. “I’m s-sorry,” Peril stammered, flying back a little. “You were under a spell, too. All I know is that it was enchanted to stop you from winning this battle and I-I thought that wasn’t fair.” “Tourmaline?” Her brother, Vermilion said. “But-aren’t you dead?” “Not yet,” Scarlet hissed. “But she will be soon.” Shooting a glare at Peril. I’m Tourmaline? “But if I’m Tourmaline,” Ruby/Tourmaline said, still trying to fit all of the pieces together, “then were… or who… is Ruby?” I hope that everybody likes it ang gives me feedback on what and were to improve. I hope that I didn't annoy you and I am going to put this through a grammar-checker, so, exuse my grammar. Wishing you cool breezes and strong wings... ~Moonfreeze